Bridget Hatt
Toby and the Stout Gentleman |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |us_voice_actor=Jules de Jongh (2010) |uk/us_voice_actor=Teresa Gallagher (UK: 2010-present; US: 2015-present) |name=Bridget Amanda Hatt |gender=Female |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation=North Western Railway |born=1943 |parents=Charles Topham Hatt and Amanda Croarie |relative(s)= * Stephen Hatt (brother) * Sir Topham and Lady Hatt (grandparents) * Dowager Hatt (great-grandmother; T&F) * Sir Lowham Hatt (great uncle; T&F) }} Bridget Amanda Hatt (born 1943) is Sir Topham and Lady Hatt's granddaughter and Stephen Hatt's younger sister. Biography ''The Railway Series Bridget Hatt was born in 1943 to Charles Topham Hatt and Amanda Croarie, two years after her brother. In 1951, the Hatts spent a long holiday on Toby's old line in East Anglia. Stephen was excited when he first met Toby, but Bridget accidentally offended him by assuming he was an electric tram. Thomas & Friends Bridget, like her brother, has never been shown to age, and has always stayed the same age ever since the first series. She and her brother helped Toby to find an abandoned castle. When it was her birthday, James was sent to collect her and take her to the town hall, and she took a liking to the pink undercoat he was painted in. She later caught chickenpox along with Stephen, convincing Henry that engines could also catch chickenpox. Once, she, along with her brother and grandfather were supposed to take a tour around Arlesburgh Harbour on Skiff, however the rail boat thought he saw a mermaid and went to sea with just her grandfather aboard, to her and Stephen's distress. Eventually, Harold and Captain found them. Bridget was also part of a group of VIPs that Hugo took on a rail tour from Knapford to Vicarstown and back. Attire In the Railway Series and the first two series of the television series, Bridget wore a white dress with red markings. Since the third series, she has worn a pink dress over a white blouse. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * 'Toby the Tram Engine' - Toby and the Stout Gentleman Companion Volumes * '''1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways |-|Television Series= * 'Series 3' - Percy's Promise , Time for Trouble , Gordon and the Famous Visitor , Thomas Gets Bumped , Diesel Does it Again , Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party , Buzz, Buzz , All at Sea and Bulgy * 'Series 5' - Lady Hatt's Birthday Party , Toby and the Flood , Toby's Discovery , Thomas and the Rumours , Happy Ever After and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * 'Series 6' - Harvey to the Rescue , No Sleep for Cranky , Scaredy Engines , Percy and the Haunted Mine , James and the Red Balloon and Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches , Edward's Brass Band , The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop , Bad Day at Castle Loch , Rheneas and the Roller Coaster , Snow Engine , Bulgy Rides Again , Harold and the Flying Horse , Best Dressed Engine and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba , Henry and the Wishing Tree , Thomas Saves the Day , Emily's New Route , Thomas and the Firework Display , Squeak, Rattle and Roll , Thomas and the Circus and James Goes Too Far * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting , Thomas' Milkshake Muddle , Mighty Mac and Thomas Tries His Best * 'Series 10' - Follow that Flour , A Smooth Ride , Thomas and the Jet Plane , Percy and the Funfair , Seeing the Sights , Which Way Now? , Sticky Toffee Thomas , Thomas and the Treasure and James the Second Best * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller , Smoke and Mirrors , Edward and the Mail , Toby's Triumph , Thomas and the Runaway Car , Percy and the Left Luggage , Wash Behind Your Buffers , Duncan Does it All and Ding-a-Ling * 'Series 13' - Tickled Pink and Thomas and the Runaway Kite * 'Series 14' - Diesel's Special Delivery * 'Series 15' - Wonky Whistle * 'Series 16' - Muddy Matters * 'Series 17' - Wayward Winston * 'Series 19' - Henry Spots Trouble, Reds vs. Blues and Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * 'Series 20' - Engine of the Future and Skiff and the Mermaid * 'Series 21' - Confused Coaches * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Panicky Percy Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race Learning Segments * Series 9 - Cool Down Delivery * Series 10 - Which Outfit for Which Occasion? }} |-|Other Media= and The Train Game * 2001 - The Pop Show, Rolling Around! and Skating Show! * 2002 - Toby to the Rescue! * 2003 - Playbus, Seaside Search! , Cook Controller! , Really Fast Food!, Percy's Party! and Feeding Time * 2004 - Snow Engine , Percy the Pirate , Night Lights and Holiday Hat * 2005 - Model Engines and Working Christmas * 2006 - Passenger Plane, Busy Bee and The Snow Controller * 2007 - Canal Cruise and Snow Surprise * 2008 - Giant Puffer and A Spring Clean! * 2010 - Rope Rescue, Launching Lizzie, Piggy-in-the-middle!, Tickled Pink , Proud Puffers and Thomas and the Kites * 2011 - Tickled Pink and Thomas and the Kites * 2012 - Prize Guys * 2013 - The Railway Rink and New Year Party * 2014 - Kite Flying and Thomas and the Kites (does not speak) * 2016 - Tickled Pink! (not named; does not speak) and Henry Spots Trouble (does not speak) * 2017 - Thomas and the Kites (does not speak) Bridget Hatt also appeared in the magazine stories, A Colourful Christmas, A Friend's Party, A Hole in One, Daisy and the Fish, Doctors and Nurses, Dressing Up, Fair Scare!, Feeding Time, Gone Fishing, Harvest Time, Keeping Dry, Lights On, Misbehaving, Puzzles, Retirement Time, Snap Happy, Station Mystery, The Christmas Sacks, The Flower Dome, The Hallowe'en Special, The Tiny Engine and Working Whistles. Annual Stories * 1996 - Pantomime Pranks * 1997 - Edward Saves the Day }} Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; thirteenth series onwards - US; nineteenth series onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; thirteenth and fourteenth series only) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; first series only) * Tomoko Naka (Japan; Toby's Discovery only) * Hiromi Nishida (Japan; fifth series only) * Yuko Mizobe (Japan; tenth and thirteenth series) * Hiro Nakajima (Japan; fourteenth series only) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Justyna Bojczuk (Poland; thirteenth series onwards) * Lena Meieran (Norway; thirteenth - fourteenth series) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; tenth series onwards) * Leyla Rangel (Latin America; thirteenth series onwards) * Susa Saukko (Finland; thirteenth series onwards) *Manuela Bäcker (Germany; thirteenth series only) * Leonie von Ungern-Sternberg (Germany; Audio Books only) * Elain Llwyd (Wales) * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Greece) Trivia * In the magazine story, The Hallowe'en Special, it is said that Stephen and Bridget live on the Mainland and come to stay with Lady and Sir Topham Hatt once in a while. * In the television series, Bridget's hair colour is brown. In Toby the Tram Engine and the magazine stories, Bridget is blonde. * In Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Bridget appeared as the Stationmaster's daughter. * A large scale head of Bridget Hatt is preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation from The Prop Gallery. * In the magazine stories, she and Stephen have a friend named Marcus. * Unlike her brother Stephen, it is unclear how Bridget's adult life has played out. Merchandise * Departing Now es:Bridget Hatt he:ברידג'ט האט pl:Brydzia Szyneczka ru:Бриджет Хэтт Category:Humans Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Female characters